


you know just what they say

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), cryptic, really out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: out of sight, out of mind.





	you know just what they say

_No matter any move I make, I just can’t get it right._

 

“What an utterly despairing outcome this has turned out to be," He murmured. “Y’know, I’m starting to get a bit tired now. Mentally. Physically. Would it be alright to fall asleep?”

 

No response. Like always.

 

“...Forever?”

 

Silence.

 

He sighed.

 

“Of course...you’re too busy now. I mean, not that that’s a bad thing. We’re all still recovering, slowly but surely. It’s absurd.”

 

He kicked his feet absentmindedly, head lolling back.

 

“Sometimes I miss you. Even _more_ absurd, isn’t it? I hated you. I really did.” He paused. “I spent so long resenting you I forgot what you even did. Just my luck, huh?”

 

He let out another sigh. “You and I go hand in hand with being _terrified._ I wonder how aware you are of that. I must’ve...given you the illusion I’m emotionally alright. How silly.”

 

He stilled his swinging legs, now turning his gaze downwards. His eyes narrowed.

  
“...Y’know, I found someone worse than you. You’ve spent so much time...seeming so happy with her. I found a sort of happiness, too. I found it in someone who reminded me of you. He had your kind of humor. Your interests. But even if he claimed to be you, that couldn’t fool me, because it turns out he wasn’t who I expected.”

 

A bitter laugh. “Real fun witnessing someone push you aside in search of another _fuckbuddy_. You were right to lose interest in me, if I’m so replaceable.”

 

He clenched his fists. “It can’t be a coincidence he couldn’t keep up with me. I have no redeeming traits. I’m so _dull_ compared to the shining stars littered around this world.” He was rambling now, voice cracking now and then with some syllables.

 

“I’m useless! I can’t even put on a God damn facade to keep everyone from worrying. I’m too greedy to deserve any care! Even _he’d_ be more worthy of that sort of treatment! I’m lower than low. Scummier than scum.”

 

He looked down at his shaky hands, a crooked grin on his face. “I know my words will never reach you, but I hope you live a good life. I wish for you to find absolute hope. And if I die…”

 

He went silent. “...If I die, you can go ahead and forget me. I know you'll never... _care_ for me the way I ever did you. Not as much as her — never as much. She's so many things I can only dream to be."

 

" _Sorry_ is a mere word, but I’ll go ahead and say anyway...I’m sorry for ever coming into your life.”

 

_But you know just what they say: out of sight, out of mind._


End file.
